


【J禁／智翔】在路上撿到魔王小孩是不是搞錯了什麼（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋與褲的萬聖節換糧～總之除了O都是巫師的paro，而且一大半都是團愛文（對＋車的部分只有番外，本篇沒有！＋總之萬聖節快樂！！！！





	【J禁／智翔】在路上撿到魔王小孩是不是搞錯了什麼（R）

在魔法世界中，作為眾多巫師之一的櫻井翔本來就對任何事情都不感到驚奇（雖然他還是會被從牆面竄出的幽靈與在箱子裡亂跳的妖怪給嚇得爆出慘叫），基本上無論是看到有翅膀的貓還是在上課中途游過教室的魚群他都能夠處變不驚，繼續講解魔法學的課程。

－－但這實在是太超現實了。

「說是這麼說，但翔さん你可是生在一個能夠把人變成動物的世界喔。」現實什麼的已經不存在了。二宮和也翹著腳，坐在橫飄在空中的拐杖上說到。  
「是這麼說沒錯啦......倒是你能不能從那邊下來啊。」  
「才不要，那傢伙黏上來很麻煩。」

櫻井翔嘆了一口氣，揉了揉圓框眼鏡下酸澀的眼尾。看向在遠方跟相葉雅紀玩耍的孩子。有著稍微黝黑膚色的男孩，雙瞳是如大海一樣的藍色，只要稍加注視便能看見自己的倒影在裡頭悠游。  
他也算是自找麻煩了，明明平常路上也有一堆小狗小貓小孩（有些只是長得像而不是真的兒童）在街上生活，他怎麼就一時鬼迷心竅，在跟這個目測只有不到八歲的小孩對到眼後湊近，不過多關心了幾句話就被纏住，只好帶他回家。

「你叫什麼名字啊？」相葉雅紀摸了摸男孩軟綿的褐色頭髮，笑得露出了折子。  
「大野智......」他雖然以小孩子不太清楚的發音回應著，雙眼卻直望向櫻井翔。二宮的嘲諷又再度出現，帶著一股涼意飄散在他的耳邊。  
「那傢伙在看你喔，翔さん。」  
「唉......雅紀，我來吧。」  
「交給你了，翔ちゃ、......老師！」  
「在我家就不必喊老師了啦。智くん，過來。」

魔法學校裡面並不會因為年紀而有所限制，例如他和相葉雅紀以出生年來講算是同年級的，但自己已經是（史上最年輕的）魔法學教授了，對方則還在努力學習訓獸學。  
從方才就一直在半空中躺著打電動的二宮是他的同事，專門教飛行跟瞬移等等的物理魔法。而在廚房忙著煮晚餐的松本潤則是主修他所教的魔法學。

「總之先吃晚餐吧。」  
「謝了Ｊ－－！」  
一個個形狀完美的漢堡排是二宮和也的指定，從剛才開始就一直在半空中的人終於肯下來，確認好大野智會好好待在櫻井翔懷裡，而不是趁櫻井不在掛在二宮和也身上掐他後才坐下。  
松本潤擦了擦手，將圍裙脫下後，五人一起開動。櫻井翔一口一口小心翼翼地餵著食物，男孩不如剛來時候的哭鬧，乖巧的模樣讓魔法學教授鬆了一口氣。

「很燙的關係大ちゃん要小心喔。」  
「嘖、為什麼那傢伙在翔さん面前那麼乖啊。」  
「應該是臉的問題吧，畢竟大ちゃん從剛剛就一直說翔ちゃん很帥啊。」  
「你說什麼？！」

相葉與二宮兩人的拌嘴總是餐桌上不可或缺的調味料，松本潤則向櫻井解釋到因為有小孩子的關係，特別做了比較清淡的口味。櫻井翔感謝著對方，邊咀嚼著多汁的肉排，邊摸了摸懷裡乖巧吃飯的小孩柔軟的頭髮。

幾個小時前的櫻井翔把大野智給安置好，邀請大家來自己家吃晚餐順便顧小孩。自己則出門簡單買了幾樣上課用的材料（還會動的眼睛血塊讓他實在有點敬謝不敏，只好用萬聖節裝飾的眼球果凍代替），沒想到回到家就看到二宮和也被大野智騎在身上亂飛的場面。

「所以我才說那傢伙根本只在翔さん面前裝乖好不好，你也有看到我剛被折磨成什麼樣子吧！」

一頓不安分的晚餐以二宮和也的不平作為結束。四人收拾了東西，說好明天再來探望這個小孩子。櫻井翔揮了揮手，看著二宮和也四平八穩地飛在最前面，後頭緊跟著松本潤，最後面則是感覺隨時會墜機的相葉雅紀。  
他嘆了口氣，關起門來，腦中還想著下次要叫二宮和也特別關注相葉雅紀的飛行學成績。一轉身，原本還在餐桌旁的小孩便不見身影。

「......智くん？」

沒有回應。櫻井翔愣在原地不知如何是好，平時精明運算的腦袋徹底當機，第一個冒出的想法是－－該不會二宮和也那個人為了報仇把人家從昏暗的山谷或是充滿怪物的森林丟包吧！  
不得不說雖然這個答案很超現實，但是二宮和也方才自己也說了「沒什麼不可能發生的」，那該不會是他的警告吧可惡，早知道自己就該多顧慮一點的。

混亂的腦袋還在想該如何是好，自己的房間就發出一陣聲響，深藍色的煙從門面縫隙竄出，讓櫻井翔嚇得趕快衝進去。身為魔法學教授，自己的房間中也有不少不太能亂碰的東西，他因為濃煙而咳了好幾下，等待鏡框後的濛濛煙霧散去卻又對眼前的事不可置信。

房間的落地窗並沒有拉下窗簾，月光斜灑進鋪上軟毯的地面，有著褐色髮絲的男人身著紅色的襯衫、銀灰色的領帶再搭上一件黑色長大衣，紅色長襪與黑色皮鞋的搭配讓櫻井翔第一時間聯想到了吸血鬼那類的動物。  
唯有那雙大海藍的雙眼，在月色照耀了半張臉的昏暗空間裡散發奇異的光芒，讓他一步也動彈不得，移不開視線地呆站在原地，嘴裡還喃喃著那個名字－－原本應該是不到他腰部的小孩子，卻在他面前成了大人。

「翔くん。」

大野智一步步地走過來，皮鞋敲打在地面上的聲音被絨毛給吸收，櫻井翔卻連挪開視線也無法，只能夠任由大野智拉開雙臂、一手攬住他的腰。  
當男人溫熱的鼻息湊近時，櫻井聞到了一股熱可可的甜味。他反射性地閉上雙眼，比想像中還冰涼的薄唇便貼上了他的。  
櫻井翔無法抗拒，無論是最一開始只是小孩子的大野智、彷彿有著魔法的雙眸，還是那個突然其來的吻。

他知道了，大野智是－－

對方溫熱的舌尖舔過自己的唇，他順從的張嘴，上顎被頂得酥麻，水漬聲四溢而他無法抑制，只能面頰潮紅的接受大野智的侵入。  
激烈的吻以甜膩的相貼作為結束，銀色的圓框眼鏡因為過於靠近的面頰而頂得歪斜，櫻井翔耳廓發燙地睜眼，看見那人蔚藍的眼底有著淺淺的笑意。他感到有些暈眩，卻不知道是大野智主動的吻太過激烈，抑或是方才一瞬而逝的想法爆炸性的擴散到他的全身，讓人僵直地無法思考。

－－大野智是魔界的貴族，是魔王。

「...... 、えぇ？？？？！」

（溫馨提醒，以下是一輛破車，請小心繞道٩( 'ω' )و）

－After story－萬聖節那夜

平時總是帶著的圓框眼鏡被安穩地放在床頭櫃，黑色大衣被裸著身子的男人壓在身下，指尖捏揉到厚重的布料皺起，櫻井翔被大野智過快的頂弄撞得腦袋發昏，汗濕的髮絲黏在額間，隨著身子劇烈地晃動而搖擺著。  
從脊椎骨直衝而上的快意佔據了櫻井翔的思想，他只能隨著本能思考，攀住大野智汗濕的紅色襯衫，貼上含著溫熱氣息的雙唇，絞緊在自己身體裏頭搗亂的粗根。

「ふふ、翔くん今天好主動。」

男人露出與銳利氣場不符的軟綿微笑，加深了由對方先挑起的吻。櫻井翔總能在近乎窒息的吸吐間聞到甜巧克力的氣味，那是大野智身上獨有的味道。  
他很喜歡。

瞇細了雙眼，櫻井用力提起身子，讓大野智向後倒、雙手撐在後頭。落地窗外的月色在萬聖節的夜晚成了暖橘色，天芎肆意渲染上深紫，穿透過玻璃、扭曲地描繪出兩人相貼的輪廓。  
櫻井翔雙手撐著對方不算寬厚的肩膀上下搖動，透過薄弱的光線能夠看見腰線色情地扭動，大野智湊近了身子，尖利的牙摩娑白皙的脖頸，像是吸血鬼窺視人類新鮮的血液。  
身為魔王的他能夠聞見櫻井翔身上的魔力，帶著薄荷的清香。舌尖舔拭起光滑而不帶血色的肌膚，大野智在上頭留下數個吻痕，雙手緊扣住櫻井纖瘦的腰，如搗樁般向上頂著熟悉的敏感點。

「哈啊、那邊......那邊不行、嗯、......！」  
「翔くん很香......」

巫師雖然與吸血鬼、殭屍以及許多魔界的人都能夠和平共處，萬聖節這樣的夜晚卻是魔物的狂盛期，不是如人類世界一樣能夠玩鬧著「不給糖就搗蛋」的變裝遊戲。  
身為魔界之王的大野智，為一個平凡的巫師而耽溺在魔法世界中。陷入了戀愛的他們一如普通而脆弱的人類，與櫻井翔建構起的、最為美好卻也最渺小的情愛，並不如大野智以往想像的枯燥無味，而是似傾盆大雨一般無法輕易捨棄，也不願輕言放手。

櫻井翔這個人，有著他自己都沒有發覺的魅力。

大野智回擁住男人緊繃的身子，將他用力壓在軟綿的床鋪之上，雙唇不知足的在滑嫩的肌膚上吸吮，輕微的刺痛反而讓櫻井翔更加興奮，腳趾頭都縮了起來。他架起巫師的大腿、掐著好似太過用力便會碎去的腰，囊袋打在屁股上發出情色的聲響。  
魔王滿身散發著甜味，雙眸間卻參著冷咧，像是獵人緊盯窺視已久的獵物無意義地掙扎、露出不可一世的狂妄笑容，讓在雲端頂處將要垂落的櫻井忍不住呼吸一滯。

在這剎那之間時間彷彿凍結，他們只能感受到彼此無法按耐而愈發張狂的呻吟、身體的輕顫及血液在肌膚底下流動的觸感。

「さ、智くん......要－－」

櫻井翔潮紅著雙頰，幾乎朦朧的雙眼緊閉，生理性淚水從眼尾逐漸滑落，在潔白的床單吸去之前被大野智的舌尖舔去。不算粗曠的手掌摩擦自己的下身，在大野智也跟著下探、領導著他以自己不熟悉的速度宣洩，白濁撒滿了兩人的腹部。  
一片空白佔據了櫻井翔的腦袋，他只能失去氣力的仰躺著喘息。大野智勾起了嘴角，以指尖抹過被噴灑得亂七八糟的腹肌，將白濁沾染在對方紅腫的唇上。  
櫻井翔對上大野智發光的藍色瞳孔，順從的張開嘴、舔拭魔王的食指。他瞇細了雙眼，像是刻意挑逗對方一樣的垂下眉頭，明明是狼狽不堪的模樣，卻在大野智眼裡變得無比色情。

－－比起白濁的腥味，更像是參和了薄荷的蜜。

他傾過身子，任由櫻井翔撫上自己模糊不清的輪廓，獻上今晚最為輕淺的吻，讓櫻井翔帶領著陷入情慾的泥沼之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 萬聖節快樂！這裡是細胞(っ´ω`c)  
寫到一半跑去聽truth才意識到......truth......不就是......魔王嗎......！（燈愣  
對的，所以！大家可以打開Youtube播truth再看一次（不要  
山的設定&本篇的梗都是來自褲～感謝一起交換糧！希望......不嫌棄輕小說風的標題以及.....我都在寫團愛.......（反省
> 
> 然後來跟各位鄉親（???）報告一下！大概是下禮拜五我要發印調！！！（大聲  
是12月CWT榎吉的部分，還請大家多關照！（緊張
> 
> 謝謝喜歡這篇&看到這邊！我們下次見！(*´ω`)人(´ω`*)


End file.
